


Turn the Pages

by Settiai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Complicated Relationships, Holly Poly, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Life with the Mighty Nein was nothing like the stories in the books that Jester had grown up reading.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Caduceus Clay/Caleb Widogast/Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf/Nott/Yasha
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62
Collections: Holly Poly 2019





	Turn the Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



Life with the Mighty Nein was nothing like the stories in the books that Jester had grown up reading. They had made everything seem so simple: two people fell in love, smutty things happened, and they lived happily ever after. Maybe every now and then there would be a third person involved, but they always died or fell in love with someone else or accidentally fell through a portal to the Abyss so that the other two could end up together in the end.

Real life wasn't like that. That's one of the many, many, many things that Jester had realized over the last year or two.

Jester sighed, pulling her cloak a little tighter around her as she felt a cold wind rustle her hair. She handled the cold better than a lot of the others, so she'd volunteered to sit closest to the entrance of the cave they were all crowded into. It wasn't too bad, not really, but still. It was chilly.

"Budge up."

Before Jester had a chance to even realize what was happening, Beau had stepped over her legs and dropped down beside her on the cave floor. "Shit, it's cold over here," Beau muttered, pulling her own cloak tighter around her shoulders. "I can't wait for Caleb to get enough magic back to get us the fuck out of here. Anywhere would be better than here."

"We should switch places," Jester said immediately. "The wind will hit you if you sit there. I can—"

Beau reached out and put her hand over Jester's mouth, cutting her off mid-word. "Jes," she said pointedly, "I sat here on purpose. How's your side?"

Jester flushed a bit, her hand coming up to rest on the bandages she could feel under her clothes. She and Caduceus had done all they could, and even Fjord and Yasha had chipped in some, but there hadn't been enough healing magic among them to fix up everyone after their fight earlier. They'd had to fall back on less-magical ways of healing for several injuries, including the jagged marks along her ribs from where the big thing with the teeth and claws and the wings that had attacked them earlier had grabbed her.

"I'd almost forgotten it was there," Jester said quickly, looking away from Beau and pointedly letting her gaze drift over the small cave they were in instead. It probably wasn't the best way to change the subject, especially since the sigh Beau had just let out made it very, very, very obvious that she knew exactly what Jester was doing, but it was better than nothing. Probably.

The cave itself was barely big enough for all of them, and it was even smaller than the dome that Caleb usually put up for them to stay in. That's why they were braving the chill of the cave, what with the dome being too big to fit without them going outside. Especially since none of them particularly wanted to go back out into the blizzard outside long enough for him to spend ten minutes casting it out there.

Caduceus was sitting on the opposite side of the cave from her, his back against the wall and a sleeping Molly draped over his lap. He was running his fingers through Molly's hair almost absentmindedly, but he gave Jester a tired smile when he noticed her looking his way.

Jester quickly shifted her gaze to his right, where Yasha was sitting. She was leaning against Caduceus's shoulder a bit, her hand resting in her lap and absentmindedly rubbing against the inseam of her pants as her eyes focused on...

... oh. _Oh._ Jester must have been really distracted if she hadn't noticed that Caleb and Fjord were kissing. And that they'd apparently been kissing for a bit, because Fjord definitely wouldn't have let Caleb put his hand _there_ if they'd just started.

Beside her, Beau sighed. "I was wondering when you'd notice," she said dryly. "You must have been pretty damn distracted."

"Apparently," Jester said, well aware of a familiar warmth pooling low in her belly as she watched Caleb arch backwards a tiny bit so that his back hit the stone behind him as Fjord did something with his hand that she couldn't see but that had to have been impressive.

"It's been a really good show," Nott said breathily, drawing Jester's attention to her. She hadn't realized that Nott was sitting so close to her either, so she must have been _really_ lost in thought earlier. "Yeza's going to wish he was here when I tell him about it."

Beau snorted. "I doubt that," she said. "You remember the death on wings that we fought a couple of hours ago, right?"

Nott didn't even glance at her, although she did throw up a salute with a single finger that made the corners of Jester's mouth twitch in amusement. She opened her mouth to join in the conversation, only to jerk her gaze back across to the other side of the cave when Fjord – at least, she was pretty sure it was him – made a sound that sent a very pleasant shiver up her spine.

Her eyebrows went up. It looked like Yasha had gotten tired of just watching Caleb and Fjord, and she'd moved away from Caduceus's side to join them.

Beside her, Beau pressed a kiss against Jester's cheek. "Why don't you go have some fun?" she suggested. "After the day we've had, it might do you some good."

It took a long moment for Jester to tear her gaze away from the very, very, very interesting scene in front of her. "Are you sure?" she asked, trying her best to waggle her eyebrows like Molly had taught her. "I could stay here if you wanted."

Beau's mouth twitched in a way that made Jester think she probably needed Molly to give her some more lessons. "Don't look at me," she said, holding up her hand. "I'm all for post-battle sex, but not when it's this gods damned cold. I'm keeping as much of me covered as I can until we're somewhere a lot warmer."

Jester leaned forward and kissed her properly, purposefully not pulling away until she felt herself starting to go a bit short of breath. "Are you sure?"

"I hate you," Beau said, and Jester knew her well enough to hear the amusement in her voice. "Go join the other masochists. I'll sleep with you when we're somewhere sunny."

"I'll ask Yasha to come too," Jester said brightly, giving herself a mental thumbs up at Beau's amused snort.

Then she pushed herself to her feet and all but skipped across the short distance to the other side of the cave. No, her life wasn't anything like what she’d expected back before she’d left Port Damali for the first time... but she kind of liked it.


End file.
